


Meant to be

by Gonardo



Series: omega steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Steve, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Skinny Steve, alpha bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 19:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first ever attempt at this. I read some here and there, so all the mistakes are mine. And I hope you can over look them.</p>
<p>Steve goes into heat and wants Bucky to help him out. Telling him that he doesn't want anyone else. Bucky caves and helps him out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to be

Steve's skin was hot to the touch, but not from a fever. He got sick often. This time it was different. Felt slickness coating his underwear. Soaking through. Fear ran wild. Did this mean? He was in heat. Whimpering as cramps and arousal hit him full force. Causing him to rut against the cot helplessly. Thirst burns his throat. He crawls to the sink to sip water from the tap. Letting it splash against burning skin. Bucky was due to be home later, after getting off work. Oh fuck! Bucky was an alpha...  
)

Bucky felt a twinge along his spine. Something was wrong. Looked at the clock, still having another two hours left to go. He sure hoped that Steve was alright...  
)

Steve was not alright. He didn't feel comfortable in his own skin. His throat was raw, even though he kept drinking water. Lay in the bathroom with towels bunched underneath. Delicate fingers disappearing over and over inside. But it wasn't enough. Never would be. Hears Bucky call for him. He couldn't speak, could only whimper and keen.  
)

It wasn't like him not to answer him. That's when he caught the scent. Omega in heat. His cock pulsed and thickened. “Steve?” He called again, making his way to the bathroom. To see his friend laying on his back, legs spread wide. Slickness coating his ass and thighs, also the fingers that were... “Steve, baby. Are you alright?”

“Bucky, help me, please!”

“Steve, babe. I don't know if that's a good idea...”

“Please!” He whines. “I can't take much more. I need you.”

“You're an omega in heat. You're not mated...”

“I don't want anybody else Bucky.”

The thought of him with someone else makes him growl low in his throat. Rumbling out of his now heaving chest. He would never let that happen. “I don't want you to regret it. I want to take care of you but...”

“Please Bucky. It hurts.” He bows down and is hit with a wave of harsh lust. But still picks up Steve who is hot to the touch. Lays him down on the cot and swiftly undresses him all the way.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.” The blonde replies. “I need this, I really do.” Cries out as Bucky spreads his cheeks. The brunette leans down, inhales deeply and growls once more. Then laps at the slick hole. Steve bucks his hips. 

Once Bucky got a taste, there was no going back. He lapped helplessly at the twitching hole. Moaning at the slick heat. “You taste so fucking good baby. So good.” He finally reaches for Steve's erection, and tugs. The other man shouts and comes, shooting across the cot. 

“Bucky!” He shouts. “I need more. Please give me more...”

Bucky pulls back, pupils blown wide, glowing eerily in the room. Fangs now out, coated with Steve's slick. “Once I'm inside you, I won't be able to stop.”

“That's the point. Hurry!” Watches as the thin man's thighs shake. Bucky pulls him onto all fours, growls once more. Steve whines. Then whimpers when he's being mounted. His hole stretching around a thick cock. “More, fill me up. I want it all.” He sobs harshly. The first few thrusts are slow, steady. Testing. When there is no resistance he pulls back and snaps back harshly. Steve howls. Bucky's hands are now on his lover. One on his waist, the other on his shoulder. Eyes still glowing, letting him see even though it's dark. His thrusts are harsh, fast and hard. “Oh my gawd.” Steve pants. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Like that. Fuck me, please just fuck me.”

Bucky whines and fucks into him. Hips slapping against the firm buttocks. It's loud in the room, along with the sound of wetness, pleads and grunts. “I'm close.” Steve says. “Oh fuck, more, more, more...” His cum spurts out of his untouched dick. “It feels so fucking good. Fuck. Keep going. Bucky...”

Several thrusts later Bucky's hips stutter. “I'm going to knot soon Steve. Once I do there's no going back.” His voice barely human now.

“Knot me. Pump full of your cum. I have always wanted your cum Bucky. I hated having to smell your semen with someone else's. But when you'd jerk yourself off, I'd always smell it and get so fucking hot for you. Your cock, your beautiful fucking cock. So gorgeous, like the rest of you. Oh fuck, I'm gonna come again. Please!”

“Steve, fuck Stevie. I didn't know!” He feels his knot form. The pressure making him go crazy. “I'm close baby. I won't really be able to thrust, but lets move around.” He pulls out, grabbing Steve to his front. Lays them on their side. And penetrates him once more. “Fuck! Oh fuck. I'm about there, I'm going to cum Steve.” He throws his head back, fangs bruising his lip.

“Bite me! Mark me, I'm yours. I belong to you.”

“Steve!”

“The thought alone of anyone else makes me sick Bucky. Let alone the smell. Please.”

Bucky halts for a moment, then starts in again. As soon as his knot is in place, instincts kick in, he bites into Steve's delicate neck and suckles. It causes the blonde to moan and spurt his cum once more. Bucky pulls back, his fangs receding and then he howls. Hips snapping, and his orgasm crashes into him. A long forceful spurt enters Steve's pliant body. Bucky arches his back, and snarls. Never has his body reacted this way. 

“Bucky!” Steve says in wonder. Their combined scents fill the air. Semen, slick and sweat. Prime alpha and omega. His lover can't speak. So Steve says nothing, just makes sounds as more cum paint his insides. Feels each jerk of the hips before more ropes of cum mark him deep inside his body. They lay there, for past twenty minutes. Steve has to palm himself to help his own body ejaculate. As Bucky's arm is wrapped around his throat, though it doesn't hurt. Hears him hiss and grunt. “Buck.” He says just before he blacks out...  
)

“Stevie, honey, wake up. You're scaring me!” Bucky's voice calls to him.

“How long was I out for?”

“Three hours!”

“Three hours?” He asks. 

“Yeah, that's never happened to me before.” He says, still afraid. That something went wrong.

“Did the mark take?” Steve asks. Terrified that it hadn't.

“Yeah. It's there. And I feel the pull that I hear others talk about.” Steve lets out a sob. “I'm sorry, I- I thought that this is what you wanted.”

“It is. I was just afraid it wouldn't work, that's all.”

“Oh Stevie, you're mine. Always have been, always will be.”

“Now I know you're mine too.”

“No longer a doubt baby.” He soothes him. It was dangerous what they have done, but neither of them can regret it. It was meant to be...


End file.
